


The Others

by solarlotus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, North of the Wall (ASoIaF), Warg Jon Snow, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlotus/pseuds/solarlotus
Summary: Jon and Ygritte trudge through the frozen north with a storm coming in.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte
Kudos: 11





	The Others

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Lancette for the prompt that inspired my first foray into writing for ASOIAF. Please be kind!

The wind blew from the east, a bitter cold that caused men's beards to frost over and their teeth to chatter.

  
‘Not used to this, are you, pretty boy?’ Ygritte needled as Jon drew his fur cloak tighter around his neck, pulling the hood forwards to shelter his face. ‘You’re in the true north now, Jon Snow. And winter is coming.’

  
Jon trudged on, ignoring her goading, concentrating on his footsteps in the icy snow. The storm was whipping around them now, turning the air white.

  
‘We need to find shelter,’ Ygritte shouted through the howling wind. ‘Did you hear me, Lord Crow? We need to get out of the storm!’

  
But Jon was far away, he was sniffing the ground, smelling death, decay, the icy rot of corpses that marched towards the elk he gorged on. Then Jon was running, into the trees, kill abandoned. The storm and smell of death was at his heels.

  
‘Jon Snow! Can you hear me?’ Ygritte screamed in his face. ‘We need to get into the woods, get out of the storm.’

  
Jon blinked and looked at the angry wildling, her face pinched with cold where it peeked out under her hood.

  
‘No, we move, this way,’ Jon said bluntly. ‘This is no storm, this is them, this is others.’


End file.
